IS IT TO LATE
by ShortAsianv23
Summary: WILL HELGA TELL ARNOLD HOW SHE FEELS BEFORE ARNOLD LEAVES TO GO BACK TO SAN LORENZO WITH HIS PARENTS
1. tralier

I WILL BE STARTING A NEW STORY SOON

CALLED '' IS IT TO LATE '' 


	2. Chapter 1

IS IT TO LATE CHAPTER 1

After arnold rescued his parents, everyone got on a plane back to hillwood

everyone was tired , dirty and smelly , no one cared they were all happy to just get home , everyone's parents were at the airport and arnold's grandparents were waiting for him.

Arnold walked to his grandparents with a surprise , grandpa phil and pookie were speechless, they couldn't believe that stella and miles were back , they were so happy, everyone's parent went over to meet arnold's parent they were so happy

Aronld and his grandparents and parents went home to the boarding house and grandpa phil called everyone downstairs , suzie was in shock that stella and miles were back , stella was the only person that suzie can talk to about oscar , oscar was whining the way down saided what is the surprise is it for me , grandpa phil wacked oscar at the back of the head and saided No , stella and miles ar home, oscar didn't care.  
mr. huynh was happy for arnold because arnold found his daughter and he was happy that arnold found his parents ,ernie was happy too because he missed stella and miles.

to be continued ... 


	3. Chapter 2

IS IT TOO LATE Chapter 2

everyone had a busy night at the boarding house , miles and stella caught up with everyone, stella was talking to suzie, miles was talking with his parents, and abner even remembers them.

oscar was whining to suzie that he was bored, suzie ignored him and continued her conversation with stella, miles told his parents what happened to them, ernie showed them his stone collection, they were surprised, the late time they show his room he only has one stone, and mr. huynh invited his daughter over so she can meet arnold's parents.

when the night was over , everyone went to bed, mr. huynh daughter stayed the night because it was so late. It was sunday and it was 12 when everyone woke up, arnold was doing his homework , grandpa phil showed miles and stella around the neighbourhood and they went to mr. greens meat shop, the flower shop, and other places. It was 10 when they got back home they all went to bed so they can take arnold to school the next day

It was monday and arnold was awake for school and his parents were awake to take him to school, when they got to school, they entered together, they went to get the principals permission if his parents could say for the day, the principal agreed for only that day. Arnold showed his parents his locker and he introduced his parents to gerald his best friend, pheobe, and the whole class. Mr. simmons know that the principal gave permission so arnold's parents could spend the day in his class , mr simmions saided hello to arnold's parents and introduced them to the class, everyone was happy for arnold even helga.

to be continued ... 


	4. Chapter 3

IS IT TOO LATE Chapter 3

It has been a few weeks , and miles got a message from the Green eye people that people are getting sick again , miles tells and shows stella the message and they start to get ready to leave for San Lorenzo, they had to take arnold with them.

They didn't know how long they are going to be gone for, arnold's parents told arnold that they are leaving in a week , arnold was sad to leave his friends and grandparents but he wants to spend more time with his parents so he has to go.

It is Monday, arnold told his friends that he is leaving on saturday , they were sad but they understood, helga only had one week to tell arnold how she feels .

Arnold's parents stayed home and packed what they needed, they bought grandpa, grandma, and the people in the boarding house a computer, so they can video chat , grandpa put the computer in a place that oscar won't steal it, suzie made sure that oscar doesn't take it , suzie will be sad that stella is leaving but she understood,  
oscar didn't care he just wanted the computer to himself he had a plan but it failed.

Arnold spended alot of time with in friends at Gerald field, and his class has a goodbye party for him. Rhonda planned a big good bye party at her house on thursday for arnold and his parents, rhonda even invited arnold's grandparents, the people at the boarding house and mr. huynh's daugther.

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 4

IS IT TOO LATE Chapter 4

It was Thursday , the day of rhonda good bye party for arnold ,  
and it was also arnold's last day of school.

Arnold got his last lesson from mr. simmmons, arnold got his last cafeteria lunch, arnold got his last recess with his friends , and arnold got to use his locker for the last time.

It was a sad school day but everyone understood, and arnold had to do whatever he had to do to spend time with parents, even giving up his friends, but arnold gave all his classmate his email, and they can even video chat sometime because grandpa phil agreed to let his friends video chat him on the computer at the boarding house.

It was time for the party, helga had to build up the confidence to tell arnold that she Loves him, helga walked to rhonda's house, it was the biggest party of the school year, the party had a band, food, games, and gift bags.

Helga found pheobe and helga told pheobe that she is going to tell ''ice cream'' how she feels, pheobe giggled and she just said good luck and pheobe just went to find gerald. Helga was by the food table when arnold arrived with his parents,grandparents,people at the boarding house and 's daughter. helga went to say hi to arnold but she backed away when she saw lila talking to arnold , helga was thinking that lila was going to ruin her chance with arnold.

Lila was talking to arnold, she told him she likes likes him, arnold waited for her to say that, but arnold just like her as a friend, she was sad but she understood. helga stayed away from arnold the whole party, arnold was looking for helga the whole night but arnold never saw helga , the party was over and helga was the first to leave.

to be continued ...


	6. Chapter 5

IS IT TOO LATE Chapter 5

It was Friday, helga was at school thinking that she had a chance to tell arnold her feelings, and arnold was at home thinking about how he had a chance to tell helga his feelings.

School was over and everyone rushed to Gerald's field for a last game of baseball with arnold, when the game was over everyone rushed home to get permisson to sleepover at arnold's house, Everyone's parent's said yes, they all rushed to arnold's house, arnold was surprised that his friends cared so much about him, and it was almost end of the night, helga asked if she can talk to arnold in private.

Arnold said ok , they went to his room, gerald and pheobe were curious so the listened at the door and everyone was curious so they joined them. Helga was going to say she loved him, than arnold gave helga a surprise kiss on the lips , gerald was curious ,gerald opened the door and everyone saw arnold and helga kissing.

Everyone cheered, when arnold stopped kissing helga , helga didn't care that everyone saw it.

to be continued ...


	7. Chapter 6

IS IT TO LATE Chapter 6

It was early in the morning, everyone in the neighbour hood was at the airport to say goodbye to arnold and his parents.

Helga was the only pataki at the airport and she was sad to see her new boyfriend leave, gerald was sad to see his best friend leave and pheobe was sad to see her friend leave.

everyone had present for arnold, it was a picture with everyone in the neighbourhood in it, arnold loved it , it was time for arnold and his parents to leave, and helga had one more present for arnold, a kiss.

helga and arnold are working on a long distance relationship, arnold and gerald will always be best friends. Arnold and his parents got on their airplane and were on thier way to San Lorenzo.

to be continued ... 


	8. Coming Soon

Sequel to IS IT TO LATE

Coming Soon called NEVER TO LATE 


End file.
